custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Kala
Kala is an old, possibly senile Toa of Fire. Biography Early Life In Kala's Early life, he was a Matoran of a different Island than Metru Nui, but of great importance to the excavation of protodermis. At some point, his Koro was attacked by some dark threat, and he was the sole survivor of the attack. He eventually made his way to the Younger OoMN, where he became a Toa of Fire. He never led a team, and perfered to work on his own. He later went to the southern continent to scout out strongholds for the BoM. He even added information to the Makoki Stone. He also witnessed the defeat and imprisonment of the Kanohi Dragon beneath the waves of Metru Nui. First Battle for Kala Nui & Metru Nui He was sent to find a "rouge" Makuta by the name of Vazerax. When he arrived on the last known location of the Makuta, all he found was a jungle island with no water on it. Later, the island would be named after him. Upon his arrival and initial explorations of the island, he was attacked by members of the Dark Hunters, who believed he knew the location of the Makuta. Eventualy, the small encounter ended out to become a small war, in which both Toa and Dark Hunters engaged in combat for over a week. The Dark Hunters were defeated, and both sides left the island, seeing as they fought over a island for nothing. Kala later participated in the Toa/Dark Hunter war. Retirement Kala never created a Toa Stone, instead, he "retired" to his home Island where he started to go senile. Over time, he rigged various traps to prevent anyone from awakening him from sleep. Vair's Blog He had been sealed away for some time now when Vair, Orisvar, Phavion, and Lehxal took him from his "tomb" and fled the island with him. They later used MakTuule's transmuation circle to revive him. He later participated in battle against Vazerax and his Rahkshi. He left to bring the OoMN the staff of time. His current whereabouts are unknown. Abilities & Traits As a Toa of Fire he posses power over the elements, and being Hundreds of Centuries old has produced one of the most deadly Toa alive. His skill with his lance has been unmatched for many hundreds of years, and when he can think strait, he can produce words of wisdom powerful enough to create nations. He's rather quiet for a Toa of Fire, and perfers to be alone. He's anti-social and reserving, keeping this thoughts to himself untill he is ready to speak. Mask and Tools Kala wears a Great Kaukau, the Mask of Water Breathing, a most usefull mask for a Toa of Fire. He is armed with a Lava Lance, a weapon in which he can channel his elemental energies into a stream of fire and lava, or a supernova-like blast powerful enough to decimate islands. Stats (Note: These are of the Current written storyline, they will change as the story progresses.) Combat Style Kala practices Sila, like most toa, however, he also practices a deviation of Tera, the art of staff combat. However, his lance does not have another blade on the bottom, and therefor, he uses the single ended deviation. Appearances *''Vair's Blog'' Trivia *He's somewhat of a gag character. *Oldest Character I've made. Category:Characters Category:Toa Category:Toa of Fire Category:Order of Mata Nui